1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a multi-reel, multi-line casino game machine and, in particular, to a base game having a casino bonus game and to a casino base game having game features.
2. Background
Casino game machines having an underlying casino base game with an accompanying bonus game are well known in the casino industry. Likewise, placing the bonus game in a top box usually physically above the casino base game so that passersby can view top box bonus play game are well known. Such bonus games are activated randomly during play of the casino base game in the casino game machine by issuing a bonus condition. The bonus condition could be triggered when a bonus symbol appears in the play outcome of the casino base game such as a bonus symbol on a reel on a pay line in a slot casino base game. Or the bonus game can be triggered by another random event such as random coin in when the player places the wager.
A continuing need exists in the casino gaming industry to provide new, novel, and exciting games to the playing public. A need exists in the casino gaming industry to incorporate graphic themes and video sequences actually in the play of the casino base game and in the play of the bonus game. A need further exists in the casino gaming industry to have more than one type of bonus game for a player in the play of the casino base game.
The hardware necessary to implement new bonusing methods is well known and is based in a computer operating system within a casino base game that is responsive to wagers placed, payouts made, and various inputs from the player. These hardware configurations in such computer operating systems are commonly termed gaming platforms, and gaming platforms vary among the various casino game machine manufacturers. Implementing into such gaming machine platforms via software with respect to game play, random bonus conditions, graphical presentations and actual video sequences is conventional. A need exists to implement on such conventional casino game machine platforms, novel new methods for players to enjoy play not only in the play of the casino base game with exciting new base game features but also any accompanying bonus games.